The subject matter herein relates generally to image acquisition, and more specifically, to a method and arrangement for a mobile imaging machine or system. The mobile imaging machine or system can be configured for medical diagnostic or industrial imaging.
Medical diagnostic imaging systems encompass a variety of imaging modalities, such as x-ray systems, computerized tomography (CT) systems, ultrasound systems, electron beam tomography (EBT) systems, magnetic resonance (MR) systems, and the like. Medical diagnostic imaging systems generate images of an object, such as a patient, for example, through exposure to an energy source, such as x-rays passing through a patient, for example. The generated images may be used for many purposes. For instance, internal defects in an object may be detected. Additionally, changes in internal structure or alignment may be determined. Fluid flow within an object may also be represented. Furthermore, the image may show the presence or absence of objects in the patient. The information gained from medical diagnostic imaging has applications in many fields, including medicine and manufacturing.
A certain conventional medical diagnostic imaging system includes a mobile C-arm system. The mobile C-arm system may be used for general surgery, vascular procedures, and cardiac procedures, for example. The conventional mobile C-arm system is equipped with a radiological source or transmitter in opposed relation to a radiological detector (e.g., an image intensifier), and is moved in relation to the imaged subject or patient on tabletop. With the patient positioned between the radiological source and detector, the C-arm system is moved and rotated so as to pass radiation through the imaged subject from various directions. As the radiation passes through the patient, anatomical structures cause variable attenuation of the radiation passing through and received at the detector. The detector translates the attenuated radiation into an image employed in diagnostic evaluations. In typical medical procedures around such diagnostic imaging systems, multiple physicians, nurses, and technicians are located in close proximity to the imaged subject.
There is a need for a medical diagnostic imaging system with enhanced mobility that can be readily put in arbitrary positions in a crowded work environment, with reduced interference to the clinicians or patient.